


Morning

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (only a couple years after Samwell), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: He hears Derek walk into the kitchen, lacking the tact to walk softly when sleepy, a short moment before warm arms encircle his waist and a chin lands on his shoulder. "Morning, babe," Will greets, a smile already pulling at his lips.A soft morning in the Nurse-Poindexter household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little fluffy thing. More than a drabble, less than a full fic, entirely sweet and soft.
> 
> I woke up this morning in the mood for hot chocolate, but I ended up with chamomile tea and this.

    It's early on a Tuesday morning, and Will is standing in the kitchen, bare feet on cold tile, buttering a bagel that just came out of the toaster. He quietly hums a tune. He's not sure where he picked it up, but it's been stuck in his head all morning.  
  
    He hears Derek walk into the kitchen, lacking the tact to walk softly when sleepy, a short moment before warm arms encircle his waist and a chin lands on his shoulder. "Morning, babe," Will greets, a smile already pulling at his lips.  
  
    Derek mumbles incoherently back.  
  
    Will chuckles and asks, "do you want a bagel?" He opens a jar of strawberry jam to spread over the butter.  
  
    "Mm, can I just have half of yours?"  
  
    "You can just have this one and I'll make myself another," Will offers.  
  
    "Nah, I just want half."  
  
    Will rolls his eyes fondly. "Okay, you can have half, but you have to make us another afterwards."  
  
    "That's fair," Derek concedes. His pecks Will's cheek before walking over to the pantry. "I want hot chocolate, too."  
  
    "There's fresh coffee in the pot."  
  
    "I don't want coffee," Derek says, digging through items on a shelf.  
  
    "Back of the door, babe," Will says.  
  
    "Oh yeah." Derek looks to the shelving hanging on the inside of the pantry door, and locates the hot chocolate. "Thanks, Dexy," he says.  
  
     Will huffs a soft laugh.  
  
    "What?" Derek asks, pulling the milk out of the fridge to fill up a coffee mug.  
  
    "I just think it's cute that you still call me 'Dexy', even though we graduated and stopped playing hockey two years ago."  
  
    Derek shoots him a grin. "Once a Dex, always a Dex."  
  
    "Until I'm a Nurse," Will says, and then takes a bite of his bagel.  
  
    "Please tell me that was not your idea of a proposal."  
  
    "Nah, when I propose, it's gonna be hella special and romantic."  
  
    "So you are planning to propose, though?" Derek sticks his mug of milk in the microwave and sets it to a minute.  
  
    "You know I've been planning on marrying you from the beginning," Will says.  
  
    Derek grins. "I love how sappy and dedicated you are."  
  
    "Like you're not?"  
  
    "No, I am, duh, but everyone expects it from me."  
  
    "Yeah you've got me there," Will agrees.  
  
    "Hey, gimme my half," Derek says, walking over to take half the bagel. Will hands it over and smiles as Derek takes a bite. "Ooh, yum," Derek says, and flicks his tongue out to lick away the leftover jelly on his top lip.  
  
    Will shakes his head fondly. "Missed a spot," he says, wiping away the jelly Derek missed with his thumb.  
  
    "What would I do without you?"  
  
    "Hm, make your own bagels?" Will teases.  
  
    The microwave beeps, and Derek smirks amusedly at Will before going over to get his milk. He stirs in the packet of hot chocolate mix. "Yesss, mini marshmallows," he whispers.  
  
    Will grins so hard that it probably looks ridiculous. "God, you're a dork."  
  
    "Yeah, but I'm your dork," Derek says without turning around. Then he does turn around, and carefully blows on his hot chocolate.  
  
    "Yes you are, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
    "Does that mean you're gonna cuddle me while we watch TV?"  
  
    "Duh."  
  
    "'Swawesome."  
  
    "After you make us another bagel."

**Author's Note:**

> _Bonus:_
> 
>     Upon walking into the living room, Will snickers. "Hey Derek, do you have any idea why Misty is laying on Clarice?" He calls back into the kitchen.
> 
>     Misty, the five-year-old rescue cat they adopted a few months ago when they moved from their apartment into this house, blinks at him, unhappy about being woken up. Misty is a big black tabby cat, and Clarice is a nine-month-old, tan pitbull they adopted at the same time.
> 
>     "Is that a riddle?" Derek asks back, following Will into the room. "Oh, I have no idea, but that's kinda hilarious and super cute."
> 
>     They had only gone to the shelter to get a cat, because neither of them are that big on dogs. They'd picked out Misty, because she was sweet, and had pretty eyes, and was considered "unadoptable." The whole point had been to rescue a cat that nobody else was likely to want. Then, on the way back in to sign the paperwork, they'd seen Clarice, then called Shay, and she was just a scared puppy with a scar on her muzzle.
> 
>     Will had asked about her, found out she was rescued from a dog fighting ring, but since they didn't know how much she'd been trained before she was saved, she was labeled "high risk" and essentially put to death. Will took one look at her eyes and knew there was nothing high risk about her, so he and Derek ended up coming home to their new house with a cat _and_ a dog.
> 
>     "At least they're finally getting along," Will comments.
> 
>     "Yeah," Derek agrees. "Sometimes it just takes a little time, huh?" He wraps an arm around Will's waist and kisses his cheek.


End file.
